My Dear Miss Heart
by FuryPossessed
Summary: Disregards Snape's Death. Two months after the war Severus Snape has to take in a 7 year old girl called Lucy Heart. This story is snippets of the first couple of days of her time with Snape and the couple of weeks running up to Christmas. Severus also heals from the war and makes amends with past students, a certain boy who refuses to die and the Malfoys.
1. Chapter 1

**New story time! I've got all of this typed up already so no need to worry about me abandoning it. Just in case all this didn't fit into the summary box here's the full summary: Two months after the war Severus Snape has to take in a 7 year old girl called Lucy Heart. This story is snippits of the first couple of days of her time with Snape and the couple of weeks running up to Christmas. Severus also heals from the war and makes ammends with past students, a certain boy who refused to die and the Malfoys. **

**This will probably be the longest chapter, hope you like it. Feel free to leave a review :D **

**Oh, if people like this enough I'll either keep adding snippet scenes spanning a few years, maybe through Lucy's Hogwarts career (maybe) or I'll write a story and maybe skip to her, like, 6th year of Hogwarts (cause I hate writing 11 yr olds) but include the soring ceremony. But all that is only an IF PEOPLE LIKE IT! No promises here. **

**SO yeah, please leave a review and tell me what you think :D **

* * *

My Dear Miss Heart

After the war many children had been left homeless, their parents locked in Azkaban or killed. Snape, after surviving the snakebite somehow and now, six months later and fully recovered, he was being dutifully reminded that he had to take in a child whose mother had been taken advantage of by Death Eaters and had recently died. To say that he wasn't happy was an understatement. He'd planned to quietly retire, experiment with potions and live on his earnings if he made any. Now he was awaiting the arrival of the brat and had to get a job that paid regularly to support the insufferable child.

His teacher robes hadn't made it through the war. None of his personal possessions had. Without a job where he'd be regularly seen he'd not seen the point in purchasing more robes and so lived in comfortable black trousers and turtleneck jumpers or shirts. Suddenly he wished he had his imposing robes back. No one dared defy him when he wore those. He was in charge of those around him. In those robes he was safe. In the clothes he had he was vulnerable. It was not a feeling he liked.

Eventually the inevitable knock at the door came. He levered himself out of his arm chair and went out into the hall. Through the frosted glass of the front door he could see a large silhouette, too large to belong to one child. Either he was acquiring a banshee or the Weasley's had decided to descend again with another 'care package'. Steeling himself he opened the door.

Outside stood a seven year old and a couple of ministry officials.

"Ok, so now can you go?" the girl snapped at them. "I survived the war I think I can manage walking up a set of stairs."

Snape smirked to himself as he watched the ministry employees back off as if they were actually scared of her. She turned to face him and turned nervous. Her new guardian was tall and scary and wore a lot of black. She also remembered seeing him hurrying to the shrieking shack and she knew that was where he had been nearly killed. She quickly looked to the floor.

"Hello, Sir," she mumbled. "Thank you for taking me in."

"Come inside before you get ill," he said a little gruffly as he stood aside. He'd been expecting a child, just not one so young. He'd specifically asked for a quiet teenage girl. A teenager because they were all but self sufficient and a girl because they were less trouble. At least they'd read at least part of the form he'd filled in.

The girl came in quietly and stood to the side waiting to be told what to do. At least she was obedient.

"Follow me," he said and walked up the stairs of his new home.

He knew he'd never be able to return to Spinner's End and so he'd purchased himself a new house from the rewards and back-pay he'd been given upon his leaving the hospital. Now he lived in the middle of an otherwise untouched forest in an old, ancestral home of the Prince family. With the slow demise of the Prince family many of the family's possessions and properties had been sold of to fight what they saw as poverty. The house, a small country mansion of ten bedrooms, three upper floors and an attic and a wine cellar hadn't been in the family for generations, over three centuries he thought and so bore no semblance to the family which once inhabited it.

He hadn't chosen it for its size, but its isolated location. Most never ventured this far into the forest and only people who knew where the house was could ever find it. A lawn and gardens surrounded it and beyond those were trees and wild flowers that made up the forest. Deer ambled by as they pleased and wandered close to the house for they knew its current master was kind and gentle. Unicorns wondered by too.

He took the girl upstairs to the first floor of the house and into a room at the back of the house where it was far away from his potions laboratory on the floor above. It was decorated simply for he'd decided to allow the child who came to reside here to choose the decoration. He wasn't so sure it was a sensible idea with a seven year old.

"Its nice," she said even though there was only a bed, chest of drawers, wardrobe and a dressing table in the huge room. He'd thought about putting a sofa in there too, but wasn't sure if it was a good idea in case the child shut herself in here the whole time. It wasn't healthy. Children needed to spend time outside.

"Shall I inscribe your name on the door?" he asked. He had to learn her name somehow because the goon at the ministry had conveniently forgotten to tell him what it was.

"I can do it," she said and put her finger to the door and traced her name on it.

_Lucinda Anne Heart_.

"I prefer Lucy," she shrugged.

He forced himself to ignore it for now. Her luggage appeared in the middle of the room and she smiled. She had muggle suitcases and rucksacks.

"You're muggle born?" he asked.

"Half blood, didn't they tell you?"

"Their letter was appalling. It arrived only an hour before you did and only told me that you were arriving."

"Oh," she said.

"You may unpack if you wish or you may join me in the study and read whilst I make inquiries."

"I think I'll unpack, sir."

"Very well," he nodded. "I shall be in the first door to the right of the stairs we just came up if you require assistance."

"Yes, sir," she said and walked further into the room to unpack.

Snape heavily closed the door to his study when he was in his sanctuary. She was seven. Seven. He had specifically asked for a teenager not just because they were self sufficient but because he would work full days to provide for the damn brat. Now he was restricted to shorter days or working entirely from home where he would earn less. Why didn't anyone at the ministry listen to him?

He sunk into his chair and looked longingly at the butterbeer that was sat on the shelf. He'd planned on fortifying himself with some once the child had arrived but she was seven. He wasn't that irresponsible. He wasn't his father.

Instead he made himself a strong cup of tea.

He could get an elf. He'd ask the elf to watch over the child and make her lunch if she needed help and then he or she would also be able to look after the massive house. He didn't want the elf to take over, but to help out. He'd take an elf that had been unfairly dismissed. Perhaps an elf who wanted to be free. He'd be able to pay them a little. Let the elf have the weekends off. Then he'd be able to work as much as he needed to and provide for the child.

He still didn't like the idea of looking after an infant, but now that he had a plan he felt a little better about the situation. He had a plan.

As soon as he was settled on the plan he began to make inquires. He couldn't go back to Hogwarts yet. The memories were too fresh and still hurt when he slipped into thinking about it or when he had nightmares. By the time _Lucy_ came down he'd written letters to five places – St. Mungo's, the apothecary's place in Diagon Alley and a few others of little consequence.

She knocked on the study door just as he was signing off his last letter.

"Enter," he called and looked up.

"I've finished unpacking, sir," she meekly said and looked to the floor. He'd have to break her of the habit eventually. Perhaps she was just shy when around new people.

Snape looked at the clock and stood up. "Then I shall prepare dinner."

He swiftly walked out and the child followed him as he walked to the back of the house to the large kitchen. When he was cooking he hated being closed in and in the dark so not only were the units clear and spread out the whole of the outside wall was made of glass that concertinaed out to allow the garden to meet the kitchen in one sweeping breath. In the summer he'd left the doors open most of the day and only closed them when he retired for the night.

"Wow!" The gir – _Lucy_, breathed. "Can we eat outside?" she asked.

He considered for a moment. It was still light and warm for this autumn month and said that yes they could. He had a deck out there which he often took lunch on and so there was a table and chairs already set out.

When she started drumming her fingers on the table top he told her she could explore the garden if she wished and she did so. He sighed when she was gone. He was used to silence in his house and now he was going to have to get used to a child.

Why was his life never simple?

He made salad and jacket potatoes which he left in the oven while he sat out in the garden with a Charles Dickens novel and kept an eye on the girl. She was slowly walking through the garden looking at all the plants – some potions ingredients, vegetables and others for decoration – and it was a garden that Pomona would be proud of. She was looking at everything with an intelligent eye and a slight frown as if she was trying to figure something out.

Then she touched a sprig of mint and it shot into the air and flowered before his very eyes. She smiled and then moved on to look at the next plant, another kind of mint but refrained from making that grow, thank Merlin. Mint of any kind was difficult to tame.

* * *

"You've put them into an order, haven't you?" she asked as they were eating the last bits of their dinner and looked out to the garden. "I don't know what all of them are, but… They're obviously in species groups and then some of them in poison potency…"

Snape was astonished that a young child knew so much about plants. "A hobby of yours?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, our neighbour was a potion maker at St. Mungo's and he told me about his garden a lot."

"I see." Snape replied with a slight nod of his head.

They sat in silence for a while and watched the sun turn the sky a blazing orange and silhouetted the birds that flew by. Then they went into the lounge and listened to the radio. Lucy got a book from her room and read it. It looked huge against her, but Snape realised it was just because she was small for a child. True, he didn't have any experience with young children, but even he knew that books weren't that big. She looked healthy enough though and so was satisfied that it wasn't a condition or malnutrition. She was just small for her age and would grow out of it, literally.

At eight-'o'-clock she went to bed.

Snape sat in the lounge with soft jazz in the background and closed his eyes. It really hadn't been a long day, but it felt like one.

_Tomorrow_, he told himself, _I'll go to the ministry and request an elf to work for me. Then I can begin work whenever I please. _

When he eventually went to bed he slept heavily with dreams of ruining the child's life.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Dear Miss Heart**  
**Chapter 2**

He was glad when he awoke. It was an excuse to shift his thoughts from destroying the girl's life to making it better than it currently was. Her bedroom was just a door away from his and so he crept in there to check that she was alright.

She looked more like an angel than a human being as she slept. Her light brown hair fell in irregular waves across the pillow and her pale skin had roses blossoming on her cheeks. For a moment he was loathe to wake her, but he knew that he had to for her own good. He shook her awake and she slowly opened her pale blue eyes.

"Breakfast will be on the table in five minutes," he said and walked out to allow her to get ready.

He supposed she liked toast and scrambled eggs and so he made enough for both of them. When she came down she was wearing a white summer dress that had a blue sash and white shoes. She looked even more like an angel. Maybe she'd save him.

She quietly ate her breakfast and then went back upstairs to brush her teeth and then came back down looking unsure of what to do.

"We are going to the ministry today," he told her. "Have you apparated before?"

She shook her head.

Severus sighed to himself. He hoped she didn't get easily nauseous. He stood up and beckoned her to follow him outside. Once on the front door step he instructed her to hold onto his arm. Instead she held his hand. He almost jerked away at the familiarity of the gesture but stopped himself just in time. She gripped his hand a bit tighter and he Apparated them away.

They landed in London alright and one look at the child assured him that she was fine. He strode across the road to the battered telephone box and got in. Lucy stopped in her tracks and began to breathe more heavily and looked anxious. Wonderful, he'd been given a claustrophobic child. He didn't have the patience for this.

Then she child began to back up just as a car came hurtling down the decrepit street.

"Lucy!" he yelled and dived for her.

He felt the bumper of the car hit his side and then the thud of his shoulder and back on the road, the screaming of a child and the crash of his body against a wall. But the child was in his arms, safe and alive. Unhurt he hoped.

"Severus?" she asked from where she was safely enclosed in the protective barrier of his arms. She tugged his robes when he didn't answer. "Severus?" still he didn't answer. She called his name a bit louder. "Severus! Severus! Wake up! Sev – "

"Be quiet, child," he said firmly for she was shouting in his ear and he had a headache building and was getting worse all the time.

She seemed to relax in his arms for which he was grateful.

He let her go now that he was convinced she was safe and forced himself to sit up. Pain flared in his side and shoulder, but he had pain relievers at home. He'd get some just as soon as they were back. Lucy was already on her feet and looked okay, just a little scrape on her hand but otherwise unhurt. She looked at him with worried eyes. He forced himself to stand and tested the weight his right leg could take after the knee had smashed into the road a few times. When he was satisfied that he would be able to walk on it he knelt down to Lucy's level.

"We have to go in the phone box. It's the only way to get to the Ministry," he said.

She looked down and shook her head. He told himself that the only reason he wanted to snap at her was because of the headache he had and instead took a steadying breath.

"Lucy, it is the only way."

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes."

She looked up at him and had tears in her eyes. "Why?"

"Because we're getting a house elf to look after you while I'm at work."

She looked confused. "What's a house elf?"

He managed a wry smile. He wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. "You'll only find out if you come with me."

She began to look unsure but slowly nodded. "Ok."

Severus nodded and stood up and allowed the fearful child to hold his hand as they got closer to the phone box. He stepped in before her and she hesitated a moment before taking a deep breath, closing her eyes and then stepping in. She buried her head into his leg and clutched onto his robes.

Severus dialled 62442 and the phone spoke.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Severus Snape and Lucy Heart. We're going to the Department of Magical Creatures," Snape said.

"Thank you," the cool female voce said. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

Severus took them and passes one down to Lucy. She took it and pinned it to her dress.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration to the security desk, which is located at the far end of the atrium."

Severus didn't reply but let the phone box sink in to the floor and light crept up into it. Lucy slowly began to look around and wondered how the phone box was moving through the floor. Then she watched in wonder as the atrium came into view. There were people stepping out of green flames, people wore funny clothes and pointy hats and had curled moustaches and long beards, paper planes flew around as if on a breeze and there were people everywhere. She pressed her nose up to the glass, her mouth in the shape of a large 'O'.

When the box softly landed on the floor Severus opened the door and had to pull the little girl out of the box because she hadn't realised they had arrived. He had to make sure to keep a hold of her because she spent more time looking around than where she was actually going. The green walls were really high and there was glass everywhere, a painting of an old man in blue clothes with moons and stars on them looked down at her through half moon glasses and had blue eyes and silver hair and beard. He was smiling and his eyes sparkled like stars.

Then there was the fountain which had two people, a half man half horse with a bow and arrow and two funny little creatures who had long ears and wore pillow cases instead of clothes and had water coming out of their ears. It was made entirely out of gold.

Then they came to a stop at a desk where a bored looking man asked for Severus's wand and then did something to it and then they were free to go.

They went in another lift – she wasn't nearly so scared this time – and they eventually arrived at the Department of Magical Creatures. There was a reception desk and a notice bored that read:

_**Department of Magical Creatures**_

**_Beasts: Cubical A-1_**

_Centaurs: Desk A-1-I_

_Dragons: Desk A:1:II_

_Boggarts: Desk A:1:III_

_Werewolves: Desk A:1:IV_

_Crups: Desk A:1:V _

_Cerberuses: Desk A:1:VI_

_Others: Desk A:1:VII – IIX _

**_Creatures of blow human intelligence: Cubical A-2 _**

_Red Capps and Hinkypunks: Desk A-2-I_

_Cornish Pixies: Desk A-2-II_

_Unicorns: Desk A-2-III _

_Others: Desks A-2-IV _

**_Creatures of near human intelligence: Cubical A-3_**

_ Banshee: Desk A-3-I_

_Others: Desk A-3-II_

**_Creatures of human intelligence: Cubical B-1_**

_ Mermaids: Desks B-1-I - II _

_ Acromantuals: Desks B-1-II – IV _

_ House Elves: B-1-V – X _

"There are so many," Lucy breathed.

"That's only some of them," Severus replied and walked in the right direction to get to the relevant cubical and desk. There weren't many people up here for which he was grateful for it was relatively quiet.

When they did eventually get to the right area the person behind the desk he sat at looked at him with a smile. Her name was Amelia Brown and she'd been in Slytherin about seven years ago.

"It's good to see you professor," she smiled. "How have you been?"

"Well, thank you, Miss Brown," he nodded.

"Married now," she smiled showing him her ring finger. "It's Grant now."

"Congratulations," he said with a slight nod of his head.

"And this must be your ward, am I right?"

"Lucy," she said a little nervously and fidgeted with her fingers.

"That's a pretty name. So what can I do for you? An elf who's good with children and can teach?"

"Yes," Severus replied.

"Okay." Mrs Grant said looking through a stack of parchment. "Are you with the Hermione Granger movement of free elves? If so there's a couple who would be perfect."

"I am," he replied.

"Good. Alright. Well, here's one… Young, lively, loud… Perhaps not," she said remembering her professor abhorred loud noise all the time. "An elderly elf or a small family?"

"A family?" Severus asked in both surprise and confusion. Most elves didn't stay in their families for long.

"Yes. Husband, wife, a young daughter who's learning the tricks of the trade and an infant. A boy I think, can't read Parker's handwriting well. They only ask for decent lodgings and a day they can spend as a family. No pay required and only one set of nice clothes each. They're here if you would like to meet them."

"Can we?" Lucy looked up at Severus and asked with an excited smile. "I've never seen an elf before."

He supposed if he was going to consider taking in a whole family of elves he'd better at least know who they all were and if he could cope with them all. "I think it's best," he said with an internal sigh.

Mrs Grant smiled and stood. "I'll go and get them."

They weren't waiting long before Mrs Grant came back with the four elves. They were all tan in colour and had the same long ears and what were considered rather stubby noses for elves apart from the adult female one whose nose was long and pointed. She had long, thick lashes around orange eyes, as did her daughter.

"Sir," Miss Bro – Mrs Grant said and gestured to each of the elves in turn, "This is Gruffy," the patriarch, "Whimsy," the matriarch, "Whisper," the young girl, "and their son Rusty. Everyone, this is Severus Snape and Lucy."

"Oooh, Mama, the master be having a little girl too!" Whisper cooed and walked forward.

Lucy was staring wide eyed at all of them. What funny little creatures! They were the same ones as on the fountain but they looked stranger in real life. Whisper was thin and short, and had really long ears which almost touched the floor and her eyes were so strange! They were big and round and _orange_! No one had orange eyes. Their fingers were really long and clever looking too and they walked around with bare feet and wore pillow cases instead of clothes. Their skin looked like leather, but soft at the same time and… they _were_ funny little creatures!

"Miss Lucy is very pretty," Whisper said and looked at the dress. "Whisper be liking Miss Lucy's dress very much."

"Th – thank you," Lucy replied.

Severus watched the exchange with interest. The little elf seemed to be at ease with Lucy and although Lucy was shocked it was only because she'd never seen an elf before. Gruffy and Whimsy, who was cradling the very young and sleeping Rusty, looked on at them indulgently. He supposed it would prove difficult for them to find another master willing to take them in.

"I will employ you," he sort of blurted before he could phrase it in a more Severus Snape like manor. He composed himself as everyone else looked on in shock. "When you are ready you may make your way to my home."

"We are being ready whenever Master Severus is, sir," Gruffy replied.

"Papa, are we really going to live with Miss Lucy?" Whisper excitedly asked.

Lucy looked up at Severus with hope in her eyes. It looked like she'd found a friend already.

"Yes," Severus answered.

"Really?" Lucy asked holding onto Whisper's hand.

"Yes," he nodded. "Thank you for your assistance Miss Bro – Mrs Grant."

"No problem, Sir," she smiled just glad that she'd finally found a home for the family. They'd been out of work since the now seven year old Whisper had been born. It had taken a long time, the war putting everything on hold for a while, but she'd done it and she was honestly glad if a little sorry to see them go.

Severus inclined his head once more and then slowly stood up and limped away.

"Is Master Severus hurt?" Whimsy asked.

"Nothing I cannot handle when we get home," he gruffly answered.

"He got hit by a car," Lucy sadly said. The elves gasped. "It was going to hit me and he pushed me out of the way. He hit his head and shoulder and back."

"I will be fine," he said even though his head was pounding so hard he thought it might explode.

They went down to the atrium in silence and floo'd back to Snape's house in silence too. As soon as they were back Severus headed for his office and everyone, to his vast annoyance followed. Once in there he pulled the right potions out of a cabinet he had and felt much better as soon as he swallowed them. He sat in the comfortable chair that was behind his desk and the elves and Lucy stood in front. She was still holding Whisper's hand.

"I would like you to start work tomorrow," Severus began feeling somewhat like a teacher again. He was surprised to feel the pang of loss that built up in his chest. He knew he wasn't ready to go back there and pushed it aside. "Today you may go out and purchase yourselves as many clothes as you like," he passed Gruffy a pouch of money. A few galleons and sickles. The elf began to protest, but he talked over him. "I will book no argument. With the money you may also buy things with which to furnish your lodgings. There are several suites located in the kitchens that are the appropriate dimensions for elves and you may use as many as you like. You may have both Saturday and Sunday to yourselves for I will not be working the weekend."

"Thank you Master Severus, Sir," Whimsy said with tears in her eyes and held her child a little tighter. "Master Severus is a very kind master. Whimsy is very glad to be working for Master Severus."

"Depending on the wages I receive I will also be able to give you each a wage."

All of the elves nearly fainted.

"As for Lucy's tuition, I would like her to learn maths, English and science as well as some history both muggle and magical and the ways of the natural world. Do either of you speak a different language?" he asked the older elves.

"Mermish," Gruffy said.

"German, Latin and some dialects of Slavic," Whimsy replied.

Truth be told, Severus was impressed. "Begin with Latin, it will be beyond useful in the future."

"Can I learn Mermish too?" Lucy asked.

"It is a very difficult language, Miss Lucy," Gruffy began, "But if Master Severus will allow it I will be more than glad to teach Miss Lucy."

"Very well," Severus conceded because he was a firm believer after all his years teaching the child should want to learn rather than be forced into it. "For now you may spend the day as you wish."

"Thank you, Master Severus, Sir," Gruffy said.

Whisper walked over to him and they blinked out of the office.

"Come with me, Lucy, there is something I wish you to see," he said and got out of his chair and headed upstairs.

Lucy followed behind him. They went up one flight of stairs and to the opposite side of the house to where the bedrooms were. He stopped almost at the end of the corridor between two doors that were facing each other and a set of double doors were at the end.

"These three doors," he slowly began in his teacher tone, "are off limits to all but me in this house. They contain my private laboratories and there are often dangerous potions brewing in there. If ever you need me and I am in one of these rooms knock and if I tell you it is safe you can open the door and talk to me from there. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"Good. Now, you may go and explore the rest of the house though I ask you not to go into either the attic or cellar without either myself, Gruffy or Whimsy."

"Can I go back into the garden?"

"You may. But if you do not know what something is or what it may do to you –"

"Don't touch it. It might harm you," she finished for him with a smile. "Mr. Green said the same thing whenever I went into his garden and I couldn't go into the green house without him because of the puffapuds and mandrakes and things."

"Then I trust you will be sensible and stay out of harms way," Severus said.

"I will!" she promised and ran off.

"Be careful on the stairs!" he found himself calling after her as he more slowly made his way back downstairs himself. He had a library and he was going to retire there until lunch. It had a window which allowed him to see most of the garden too.

* * *

**Thanks to: _jaw12801, Skylar97,_ _SuchitaC_ and _LittleSlytherin394_ for the follows and to _LittleSlytherin394_ again for being the first (and so far only) review! I wasn't expecting such a response so soon into the story. You made the 4th day spent in bed with a bad back and very painful side have a shiny morning and put a smile on my face! **


	3. Chapter 3

**My Dear Miss Heart  
****Chapter 3  
**

**5 months later**

Severus sat in his shop in Diagon Alley relishing the quiet afternoon. The Christmas holidays had begun two days ago for the Hogwarts students and many had been coming and going ever since to either have their equipment repaired, sharpened or replaced. He'd spent the days talking to many of them too as they told him how different Hogwarts was now that the war was over. He as happy to learn that everything was passing quietly with only the occasional fight in the corridors to disrupt the happy routine the school held.

Seeing some of the faces had been hard, but he hadn't let any of them know that. To his surprise Miss Lovegood had avoided talking about the war and Hogwarts altogether and focused on asking questions about potions and their properties. It had been a welcome break after a while.

He was just making tea when the door opened again. He looked over his shoulder to see Miss Granger walking in. Her hair was soaked which told him it was raining outside. She sneezed.

"Tea, Miss Granger?" he asked surprising himself. He blamed Lucy. He'd never offered a Gryffindor apart from Minerva and Albus tea before.

"That would actually be great, thank you, Severus," she smiled and wiped rain from her face. "How is business going?"

"Well, as you can see," he said. He'd taken over of the old apothecary when the last owner retired a couple of weeks after Lucy started living with him. He was thinking of expanding the place as the shops on either side were empty still. People were still picking up the pieces after the war and many places were still empty. At the moment he only sold ingredients and potions, but he thought that he could sell plants too. A few books as well.

"Good," she smiled.

"Tell me, Miss Granger have people become careless in my absence at Hogwarts? I do not believe as many cauldrons needed replacing when I taught the subject. Tell me Longbottom has not been allowed to pursue the subject."

Hermione laughed. "I think everyone's still so happy that the war is over that they feel the need to express themselves in their potions. Seamus is still taking the subject, and you must remember how much he likes to blow things up."

"I see," he replied and passed her a cup of tea hoping that she liked it without sugar because he'd just run out.

"Thank you, Sir. I hear you have a ward. A little girl?"

He wondered why she was making so much conversation. True he was able to converse with her about academia as she was so brilliantly intelligent, but he was not accustomed to making small talk – with anyone apart from Minerva and Filius and could just about handle it with Hagrid on the rare occasion they saw each other. Still he knew that this particular witch would not rest until she had an answer. Besides she might prove useful yet. "Her name is Lucy Heart. She turns eight on Christmas eve."

"Ouch, how are you going to handle that?" Hermione asked knowing that no one liked to have their birthday overlooked just because it was so close to Christmas. Her mother was the same.

"Do I look like I've experienced this before, Miss Granger?" he asked trying to hide his anger. Hermione thought there was some fear in there too.

"You've never cared for someone so young, have you?"

He didn't dignify that with a response. It didn't deserve it even if it was a rhetorical question.

"You haven't put Christmas decorations up have you?"

"No."

"Good. Leave them until she's gone to bed on Christmas Eve. That's what Dad and I do. You might get away with holly, but I'd leave the rest until after her birthday. As for presents, just ask her," she shrugged. To her it was simple stuff, but Severus was a singular man who was still doubting his ability at looking after a child. "Every kid loves a broom too."

"Don't be ridiculous," he instantly said and glared at her a little. "She has a proclivity for falling out of trees as it is."

"All children do, Severus. Even I did for a while until I broke my leg."

He tried to imagine a young, frumpy Hermione Granger climbing a tree, but couldn't. It was just wrong.

"I just made sure I didn't fall out after that."

"You are filling me to the brim with confidence," he drawled.

She sighed. Never did she think she'd be giving her snarky potions professor child care advice. "What I mean is, sir, you have to let her be a child even if she injures herself sometimes. It's all part of growing up."

"Why exactly are you here, Miss Granger?" he asked.

Ah, that was more like it. "Christmas presents. Ron and Harry need some stuff of their auror kits." She got off the stool she'd conjured for herself and began to look around the shop sure to leave her tea on the counter because she knew how much he abhorred drinks in his classroom even when it was prescribed by Madam Pomfrey and she could only imagine how protective she was of his shop.

"You're out of wolfsbane," she frowned.

"I will order some if you need it."

"No, just surprised." she shook her head and then proceeded to gather the ingredients she needed and took them to the counter to pay. "We're having a boxing day party at the burrow. My parents are going to be there too. Mrs. Weasley asked me to invite you and Lucy if you want to come?"

The Weasleys. His heart constricted. He'd cursed off George's ear. Fred had died. Molly and Arthur had shown him the most kindness out of everyone in the order. He hadn't seen them since they'd left the castle to bury Fred. He wasn't sure he could face all of them at once. At the same time though he knew they deserved thanks for their kindness and understanding. Molly had stayed by his bedside for a time when he was recovering to help him get better. He wanted to thank her.

Hermione, though he hadn't said anything or let any emotion show on his face, understood. His impassive mask, for once, spoke volumes.

"Lucy is not find of crowds," he managed to reply. "Or loudness. Perhaps I will visit in the evening."

"Okay," dhe smiled as if she wasn't worried about him. "Well if you need any help looking after Lucy just ask. You know Mrs. Weasley would be more than willing to look after her."

"I have a family of elves to help already. Free elves," he added onto the end as an after thought.

Her eyes lit up. "That's great!" she said but stopped herself from going on because she could tell that he wanted some peace. She put the right amount of money on the counter. "Well, I'll be off. Happy Christmas, Severus."

He nodded and asked her to wish her family well. Then she left.

Minerva came in ten minutes later. She'd been talking to Hermione in the street and knew what was wrong with him and that he needed distracting. She stood in front of the counter and waved her hand in front of his face for a moment before he even realised she was there.

"Minerva –" he began but she cut over him.

"Come with me," she said and with her wand flipped the sign on the shop to closed. It was Wednesday and he finished early on Wednesdays anyway.

"I close in five minutes, Minerva, can't this wait?" he didn't bother asking what was going on. She was a Gryffindor and she looked determined. There was no point arguing.

"I don't see a shop full of customers, Severus," she kindly replied and walked back out. "Bring plenty of money with you."

He sighed and picked up his pouch of money which he slipped into a pocket. Then he followed her out of the shop and locked up as usual. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to help you buy your little Lucy some presents," she said and linked her arm though his so that he couldn't escape and heard him cursing gossiping women. She chuckled slightly. "Perhaps gossiping women are a gift, Severus. Would you know what to buy her otherwise?"

He also hated it when gossiping women were right and cursed them again and then strictly told her that he was not buying her a boom of any kind.

They went into a toy shop first and she persuaded him to get her some figurines that would decorate her window sill and talk to or sing with each other. Then there was the gobstones set, colouring quills, a toy horse that would walk around a little which he was sure she wouldn't like and so put it back, and then a few picture story books.

In the book shop he found some books that had stories told in mermish which he thought she would like and brought all fourteen of them and supposed he could give her seven on her birthday and the other seven on Christmas. She also seemed to like plants more than almost anything else and so got her a children's herbology book that came with some seeds and a guide of how to grow a garden and some tools which he would have to enlarge for her. He got some other things and then Minerva dragged him towards _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_.

"No," he said stopping in his tracks. "Absolutely not."

"Severus, every child needs to pull a prank or to," Minerva sighed in irritation. She knew he'd be difficult about this.

"No they do not."

"Yes they do! It's a right of passage. How many pranks did you pull on Lily?"

He deflated as she knew he would.

"Fine. But only one thing and I'm deciding what."

"I expected no less," she replied and waked forwards again with Severus reluctantly walking with her.

"Severus! Minerva!" George called down to them with a smile and hurried down the stairs. "What a surprise. I was just about to close," he shook Severus's hand and kissed Minerva's cheek. "What can I do for you?"

"Minerva wishes me to buy something for my ward," he stiffly replied hating the idea more and more as time went on.

"Ah, I know just the thing," George said and reached over to a shelf next to him as Minerva walked off to have a look around.

Severus watched as the boy pulled a large box off the shelf. It had small fireworks in it as well as skiving snack boxes and some other items.

"Everyone's been after it. Nearly out of stock. The fireworks can be loud or silent and none of the stuff in there has long lasting effects so no cleaning up required. The perfect gift for entertaining little kids during the holidays. Only two galleons."

He agreed to buy it just to get out of there quickly. Minerva walked back over to them with a mischievous look being masked over. He wondered what she was up to.

They walked out and when they were in the fresh air she said, "You seem to have brought things for their useful value, Severus."

"Why else would I buy them?"

"Simply because Lucy might like them," she simply replied. "There must be something she wants just because."

"I have not asked her."

She shook her head slightly. She'd figured that would be his answer. "Then ask her. By no means get her everything she wants, I know you won't spoil her, but indulge her a little. For now I think it's time to take everything back to your house. I'd like to meet her."

"Of course," he said his heart lifting with pride. No one had yet asked to meet her and he knew she would be glad of some new company, but he always felt awkward when the thought of 'perhaps I should invite him back to the house to meet her' arose in his mind. "I will Apparate us there directly," he said and re-arranged the bags he was holding so that he could grip onto her arm and get them safely there.

* * *

**Thanks once again for the favourites, follows and reviews! You guys ****_mudder3300, warmt, Sevre, How to be bellatrix 101, MetamorphmagusLupin, Last Assassin's Shadow_**** are all awesome for supporting the story. Thank you so much!**

**J.K. Rowling wons Harry Potter**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Dear Miss Heart**  
**Chapter 4**

Severus landed them at the front of the house and Gruffy and Whimsy immediately met them.

"Welcome home, Master Severus sir, and Madam Headmistress McGonagall, ma'am," they said at the same time.

"May we being taking your bags?" Whimsy asked and stepped forward.

"Thank you," Minerva smiled.

"Has the master being Christmas shopping?" Gruffy asked and took Severus's bags. "Shall we be putting them in the master's bedroom for safe keeping from little eyes?"

"If you would."

"Then we shall begin making a late lunch if it pleases the master," Whimsy said.

"Yes, do," Severus said and opened the door to his home.

Since Lucy had moved in it had become a kinder, softer place to live. She told him that he should have curtains in the windows to keep the drafts out and then Whimsy all but insisted on it a few days after she began to work here, there was generally a pair of shoes kicked into the corner by the door and they were often joined by a coat or jumper which had been carelessly discarded even though he told her time and time again to tidy up after herself. Books were often left lying around and everything looked more lived in and slightly disorganised. He found that he didn't mind actually so long as his study was left immaculate after anyone else went it. The house felt lived in.

Happily lived in.

"Lucy will be in the school room learning languages by now," Severus told Minerva. "She's decided to learn Mermish."

"Mermish?" she asked in surprise. "My word, that's difficult to learn. You should have seen Albus learning in the early years of his headmastership. I often walked in on him making faces at a book," she laughed.

"I often find Lucy doing the same when I get home on Friday evenings," he commented. "But she is progressing well."

They walked trough the hallway at the front of the house and went into the fifth door on the right. It was light and airy with an array of books on the bookshelf and there were plants growing in window boxes, an injured owl was snoozing in a cage whose door was open and Whisper was sat on the chair next to Lucy swinging her feet. They were conversing in Latin.

Minerva looked at both of them. Whisper was a beautiful little elf and Lucy a beautiful little girl and almost Severus's direct opposite. She was small where as he was tall, she as light as he was dark. Happiness surrounded her and she could tell it was rubbing off on her long time friend. He looked at her with pride simmering in his eyes, though she knew he wouldn't let anyone tell him that.

"Lucy," he said interrupting the conversation, "here's someone I'd like you to meet."

Lucy looked round. She had the face of an angel. She smiled and hopped down off her chair and walked over.

"Lucy, this is Minerva, Minerva, Lucy."

"Hello, Lucy," Minerva smiled.

"Hello, Minerva," she replied. She had a sweet voice too.

"How many languages can you say that in?" Severus asked her.

Lucy said it in German, Latin, Mermish and the Slavic dialect she'd been briefly tutored in months ago. Minerva looked surprised and impressed.

"You speak them all very eloquently," Minerva said.

"Thank you," she replied. "Come and look at the owl, Severus," she tugged on his hand and walked over to the owl who was sat in a shaded corner.

Whisper met them over there and said, "Mama and Papa don't know much about looking after owls and thought you should have a look when you got back to make sure we did it right."

Severus reached over to the owl and she opened up her eyes but looked contented enough to let him look at her. She was a beautiful specimen of a barn owl with sleek feathers and gleaming eyes, but had an injured foot. She flexed it out for him to see.

With his wand he unwrapped the bandages and had a look. There was a deep wound in the talon that was becoming infected and she risked losing her foot. It was actually beyond his animal healing expertise, but he suspected that anyone else would give her up as a lost cause. He accioed over the relevant potion which he'd brewed for something to do last night and applied it as well as he could without hurting the animal and then rebandaged her. She affectionately nipped his fingers and then went back to snoozing.

"I think we will have to keep a close eye on her," he said.

"I can ask Hagrid to come over if you like. I'm sure he'll know what to do," Minerva offered.

"Both you and I know that I have just done all that we can do," he replied in a gentle voice so he didn't worry the children too much. "We'll do what we can."

"Okay," Lucy nodded and then brightened up. "We're growing Foxglove, Pa, look," she ran over to the window boxes and then waited for him.

But he was stuck on the brink of pride and fear. She's called him Pa without thinking. That meant she… she was comfortable here, that she… she maybe even _loved_ him a little. Was he worthy of it?

Minerva jabbed him in the side with an invisible bolt of magic. He was glad of it for it made him jump into action. He strode over there and looked at the boxes. Small green shoots were beginning to poke their way through the soil.

"What do you know about foxgloves, Lucy?" he asked.

"They have facia coloured flowers and are about four feet tall if they have the right conditions. They're most commonly found in woodland but grow well in gardens but not green houses because of the humidity. Their flowers are fatally poisonous and it's difficult to medicate the person quickly enough to save them. Butterflies like them and so do bees."

"Good," he said. "Then you know well enough to be careful when handling them.

"Only with dragon hide gloves and other protective clothes," she nodded. "I know. We learned all about them today."

"I'm not hurt by them though," Whisper said with a smile. "Papa says their useful in some potions but won't tell me which ones."

"Dark potions, Whisper. That's nothing you need to know about," he replied. "Lunch is being prepared, go and wash your hands."

"Yes, Pa," Lucy said at the same time as Whisper said, "Yes, Master Severus sir," And they ran out.

Severus stood up and walked down to the kitchen. Minerva followed in silence knowing that he needed a few moments of quiet so that he could think or even to just compose himself.

When they got to the kitchen – and what a kitchen it was – Lucy was already sat at the table and Whisper was helping to set it using magic. It wasn't quite a success but her mother smiled and set everything right with a sweeping wave of her hand and then they all sat down.

They had sandwiches with a side of salad with a dressing which they all happily ate with the exception of Severus who was lost in empty thoughts. He heard the conversation that was happening around him, but none of the words sunk in. He didn't even realise that a light desert was being served and just looked out of the window.

"Is he alright?" Lucy asked when the meal was over.

"Oh, he's just had a long day," Minerva told her with a smile.

"Master Severus is never normally being this quiet," Whisper said.

"Look what I got you both from Diagon Alley," Minerva smiled and put her hand in to her pocket and pulled out two boxes and put one each in front of the girls.

They opened them and out popped two little balls of fluff with faces. Lucy's was fiery orange and Whisper's a soft blue.

"What are they?" Lucy asked.

"Pygmypuffs," Minerva smiled. "They like bouncing up and down stairs, why don't you go and play?"

"Ok," they both grinned and jumped down from the table.

"What do you needing to be saying?" Gruffy asked after them.

They stopped running and turned around. "Thank you!" they called and then ran off.

"Shall we be leaving Mistress McGonagall to be talking to the master?" Gruffy then asked her.

"If you don't mind."

They both blinked out.

She saw that some tea had been left on the unit and made it float over to rest inside Severus's cupped hands. It seemed to make him slightly more aware.

"Talk," was all she said.

"She called me 'Pa'," he whispered. "I'm not good enough to be a father."

"Oh pull yourself together, man!" she irritably sighed because she honestly could not still believe he thought like that. Total and complete shock she could have handled with more grace, but him thinking that he didn't deserve it? Nonsense.

He looked over at her in slight alarm.

"You're great with her and you show her that you care. That's all a seven year old needs. You're there for her and you took her in when she needed you. Of course she loves you. You're the only family she has now."

"I am not a father figure," he said sounding more like himself.

"No, Severus Snape ex-Death Eater and Spy isn't a father figure. Severus Snape the potions shop owner is. You can do this Severus. Believe in yourself. I do."

He looked over at her with hope kindling in his eyes. "You do?"

"No. I said that so that I could immediately dash your hopes afterwards. Of course I believe in you, you silly boy!" she reprimanded as if he were no more than a Hogwarts student. "Now go and have fun with her and talk to her tonight about what she wants for her birthday. Oh and let her have a Christmas holiday too," Minerva then got up and smiled. "I'll be going home now. Remember – you know what you're doing. If you want to talk I'm always free."

"Thank you," he nodded and drank the rest of his tea letting the witch show herself to the door.

Then, once the fortifying brew was in his system he stood up and went in search of his ward.

He found her playing on the stairs with Whisper and a couple of pygmypuffs. So that's what she'd been up to. He silently thanked her.

"Look, Pa, look!" Lucy called and caught her pet and ran over to him. "Look what Minerva brought us!"

He knelt down to her level and examined it. The colour was ridiculous, but she was a child and so did not mention it. "What are you going to name him?"

"Bouncer I think. It's like prancer the reindeer but not at the same time. Look, come watch!" she said and pulled him after her and up to the top of the stairs.

Once there she let 'Bouncer' go and he jumped down the stairs one at a time. She ran alongside him and then brought him back up when they got to the bottom.

"Let's race, Miss Lucy!" Whisper suggested. "I be betting that Happy will be beating yours."

"No she won't!" Lucy grinned. "One, two, three – Go!" she called and they let the creatures go.

He watched them run down the stairs and then cheer as they drew. Then he realised that Lucy had said _she_. A _male_ pygmypuff and a _female_ pygmypyff. Minerva had brought animals that could… copulate! What was she thinking?! Bloody, irresponsible… _Gryffindor_!, his mind hissed. He had to get her back for his. _Let them copulate, _he thought, _and let her deal with the results. _

"Whisper!" Whimsy called from down below.

"Whisper be coming, Mama!" the little elf called and ran off.

Severus waked down the stairs.

"Lucy, come with me," he said. "I need to talk to you."

"Ok," she said and put her small, unblemished hand into his large, calloused one.

He looked down at her. Oh, how the action had become familiar and almost comforting in such a short space of time. It was comforting to know that he was needed sometimes. She didn't need him to spy or fight wars, but she needed him because of who he was. She'd never seen his dark past and who he used to be. She just saw Severus, the man who looked after her.

He took her in to a small room that was more of a cupboard than a room. It just about had enough room for a chair and a small fireplace. But it was private and that was exactly what he needed. A tiny window let light into the space.

He sat in the chair and Lucy immediately climbed into his lap. For a moment he was disconcerted by the action, but then he forced all of those thoughts away. He was going to talk to her. He had to. He repositioned her a little so that he was more comfortable and then looked at her.

"Why did you call me 'Pa'?" he asked.

She looked down to her knees and very quietly said, "I can stop if you want me to."

Suddenly that thought hurt and stabbed his heart. "No. I just want to know why."

She shrugged. "Because I wanted to. I never had a dad you're the only grown up man I know and I love you."

"You do?" he asked in a whisper.

She nodded.

And it felt _good_.

"Then I think I need you as much as you need me," he murmured accidentally out loud.

She looked up at him worried. "What do you mean?"

He looked down at her and wondered what to tell her. She was just a child, she didn't need to know everything. "In the war I was a spy for the light. Sometimes I felt like Albus took advantage of my position. It is… nice… to feel needed."

"Do you love me too?"

"I… Yes, I think I do," he confessed.

She smiled. "Let me know when you know for sure."

How was she so perceptive? He'd assumed she'd take that as a straight yes. But, no, she was too clever. Perhaps he'd been giving her too much education. She didn't seem saddened by it though which made him think that she understood more than she was letting on. "You will be the first," he promised.

She smiled again and then began to get down but he held her still. "Where do you think you're going? We haven't talked about your birthday yet."

She sat still and looked up at him.

"Is there anything you would like?"

She shook her head and looked to her knees.

"What is it?" he asked.

She shook her head again and began to cry.

"Lucy, I cannot help you if I do not know what is wrong."

"I just want a picture frame for my mum's photo."

"Where is it?" he asked feeling that stabbing pain in his heart again. That was all she wanted? No one should have to wait for a frame for their dead mother's photograph. Especially not a child.

"Next to my bed."

He stood up carrying her and walked through the house without a care in the world that Lucius Malfoy looked at him like he'd grown three new heads and headed up the stairs and into his little Lucy's room. He sat down on the bed and carefully picked up the photograph.

Her mother was a blonde lady with grey eyes and a soft smile. She looked happy in the picture.

"What did your mother like most?" he asked.

"Being outside," she managed to say between cries of anguish and loss.

He took his wand out of its pocket and carefully passed it over the photo. Slowly a frame materialised. It was made of glass which was still slightly liquid but cool to the touch and it moved and flowed until it was showing a winter landscape all around the picture. Lucy gasped and grasped it, holding it to her chest.

"Thank you."

"You need only have asked. I would have done it for you anytime."

"I m-m-i-i-isss h-h-her," she sobbed into his robes and clutched onto them. "I want her b-b-back. It's not f-fair."

"I know," he soothed and let his arm circle her and rested his head on hers. "I often wish my mother was here too, but I know she's looking down and watching over me. I know your mother is too," he wondered why he was telling this little girl things he had not told anyone else, but he supposed that she needed to hear them to know that she was not alone.

Gruffy carefully pocked his head around the door and very quietly said, "Master Severus, Mr. Malfoy being waiting for you down stairs, sir."

"Tell him to come to the shop tomorrow. I'll see him then."

"Yes, Master Severus, Sir," he said and ducked back out.

He let Lucy cry herself out because as far as he could tell she'd never cried about her loss and even when she was done he didn't let her go.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said numbly.

"Alright. But if you ever do you know where I am."

She nodded. Then she yawned. She had been crying for a few hours.

"Sleep," he said.

"Don't let go," she whispered and tears entered her voice again. "Please don't let me go."

"I won't," he soothed and stood up so he could move to the top of the bed and lean against the headboard and swung his legs up too. This was not normal for him and he didn't feel entirely comfortable but he knew that if he let her go not only would she lose her trust in him, but he would never forgive himself.

* * *

**Thanks to ****_FonzFan_**** for the follow and to everyone else for reading! Remember, J.K. Rowling owns all! **


	5. Chapter 5

**My Dear Miss Heart**  
**Chapter 5**

In the morning Severus awoke with a stiff back and sore neck. Lucy was no where to be seen. He frowned and levered himself from the bed and went in search for her.

The smell of burned toast gave her away. He smelled it from half way down the stairs and from there hurried into the kitchen. She was stood alone (where were the elves, he hadn't hired them for nothing?) in the kitchen in front of the cooker staring into the grill looking upset and angry. He strode over to her and knelt by her side.

"I wanted to make breakfast for you," she mumbled. "Because you were so nice last night."

"Perhaps next time you should ask Whimsy for help," he replied and turned the grill off.

"Whimsy is sleeping." She began to cry which to Severus seemed ridiculous because it was only a bit of burned bread. "I wanted it to be really nice."

"Do not worry, Lucy. We can make breakfast together."

"That's not the point," she grumbled but sat at the table and kicked the leg of her chair.

Severus looked at the clock and saw that it was only half five which explained why the elves weren't up yet. He set about making beans on toast which he'd discovered was a favourite of the young witch's and then plated it up for her. She happily tucked in and finished it really quickly. Then without a word she slipped out of her chair and made a pot of tea for her Pa and then levitated it over to the table with expert skill.

"I've been practising," she sheepishly said and sat back down.

Severus poured himself a cup of aromatic tea and sipped it appreciatively and sighed. It was just the thing he needed in the morning after a night like last night.

"Can we go somewhere today?" she asked.

"I have to go to work," he replied.

"Can I come?" she asked with a smile.

"Not today," he told her remembering that Lucius was going to visit. He hadn't seen the man since the war and didn't want Lucy to be there to witness what happened. He wasn't sure what would happen and didn't want to risk scaring her. "It's the weekend tomorrow. I'll take you out."

"Ooooh where?"

"On the Knight Bus to London."

"What's the Knight Bus?"

"You'll find out tomorrow. In the mean time what are we going to do until it is a sensible hour?"

"Check on the owl?"

"Ok then," he nodded and got up from the table though he was somewhat unsure as to whether it was a good idea or not. The bird had been in a bad way yesterday even though she had co-operated with him well enough. The infection was and he knew that they could spread quickly.

Once again Lucy took his hand and they walked up to the school room together. As soon a he opened the door Severus saw that the owl was no longer sat on the perch and he knew what had happened. Lucy seemed to know to but before he could hold her back she'd ran ahead right up to the cage.

"Oh, no!" she cried. "Oh, no!"

Quickly Severus walked over and pulled her away from the cage to sit at one of the tables that was in there. He knelt before her and wiped a tear from her cheek. "The world can be a cruel place, Lucy," he said softly.

"Is she in a better place now?" she asked and looked into his eyes for assurance and comfort.

"Yes," he nodded.

Lucy nodded too and sniffed. "Can we take her outside? Then other animals can eat her and she'll be back in the earth one day."

To say that he was shocked to hear such a thing come from a child's mouth was an understatement. It was a grown up idea, not to mention barbaric for a seven year old.

"It's an elf tradition and Whisper loved her too," the child said.

Severus nodded because he wasn't sure what else to do. He stood up and picked up the cage. Lucy held his other hand and they walked out of the house and into the misty morning. It was a beautiful morning for it he had to admit, but the idea still troubled him. He thought that perhaps he should talk to Whimsy and Gruffy and ask them to not tell Lucy such traditions. They were too dark for a child like her. He had no objection to her learning about other cultures, but that… It was mildly disturbing if he was being honest.

They passed through the garden and a few meters into the forest before Lucy stopped walking.

"Here," she said. "It's beautiful here."

Severus looked around and agreed with her. Dawn light was beginning to poke though the trees and there was a lingering mist on the floor which twined around their feet. He put the cage down and took the barn owl out and placed her gently upon the floor.

Lucy looked at her for a moment more and then walked back to the house. Severus watched her walk for a moment and then followed.

* * *

**Thanks to:****_ SuchitaC, Siriusblackisamazingness, Tayler Snape13, blackphoenix23_**** and****_ How to be bellatrix 101 _****for reviews, follows and favourites where applicable. You guys are awesome :D **

**J.K. Rowling owns all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**My Dear Miss Heart**  
**Chapter 6**

Severus sat in his shop in tense unease. Lucius. Lucius was going to come to his shop. He had no idea what the man wanted, but if it was to make amends… Well, what would he do? He hated the man for everything that he'd done in the war and for encouraging him into being in the Death Eater ranks, but he had defected in the end. Would have sooner had it been safe. The birth of his son had changed him and then the war changed him again.

But he was a pureblood.

But the war had changed him. And beneath being a rich elitist he was a… respectable man. Severus wasn't convinced that he was good or even half decent, but he could have an intelligent conversation with the man. They had even been kind of friends when Severus first joined the Death Eaters and in his first year of Hogwarts.

But he'd believed in the Dark Lord's ideals.

So had he. Almost.

"Ah, I wasn't sure you'd be here," the familiar voice said. Even his voice had changed. Before the war it had been constantly aristocratic but now it was the true light baritone it naturally was.

"Of course I'm here. I'm open today," Severus replied looking up from his musings.

The man didn't look much different, but he hadn't expected him to. It was what was on the inside that counted.

"I thought perhaps we might rebuild our friendship," Lucius offered and conjured himself a stool much like Hermione had.

"Friendship?" Severus asked.

Lucius mentally rolled his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. He thought the younger wizard might be difficult, but not this difficult. "Yes."

"Were we ever friends, Lucius?" Severus asked feeling somewhat desperate for an answer. He wasn't sure why because he had made friends with many of the Order since the weight of the war had been lifted from his shoulders, but for some reason he felt like he needed Lucius's friendship. He mused that it might be something to do with needing to balance out the amount of Gryffindors he had befriended and if there was a Slytherin to outweigh all of them it was Lucius Malfoy.

"Of a kind."

"Why?"

"Because believe it or not, Severus, I find that I miss your company."

Severus searched his face and brushed his thoughts looking for any sign or trickery but found none. Just a lonely man in need of company and some kind of light in his life. He knew that Lucius and his family had been shunned by the wider wizarding community and only tentatively accepted by a few of the Order who sympathised with him. He'd experienced the same when he taught at Hogwarts.

"I thought we agreed to never do that to one another," Lucius said sadly. "Is that how little you trust me?"

Severus paused a moment in his answer. "No. But I have a child to think about."

"Ah, the much talked about Miss Lucy Heart. Yes, I have heard about her. She was in the papers for a week when she was first placed in your care. I assume that is why you have not brought her here?"

Severus just nodded.

"I was not a brilliant father to Draco, but allow me to give you some advice. Let her see and experience the world as any other child would. No one will think less of you if you bring her here and then make her colour all day."

Severus nodded again. "Thank you, Lucius. We are going to London tomorrow."

"Ah, a place full of stimuli."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You've changed your tune."

The older wizard frowned at the muggle saying but figured it out in a moment. He decided he quite liked it and would use it. "Your insufferable-know-it-all has befriended Draco. He's found her to be quite soothing when surrounded by idiot Gryffindors in all of his classes."

"I wasn't aware he went back."

"Yes," Lucius sighed and looked older than he was. "The war changed him like it changed all of us. For weeks he was silent and more like a waif than the man he is growing into. Not even Narcissa could get him to open up. Then on September first he announced that he was going to go back. Merlin we were worried about him but he looked _alive_ for the first time in years. We asked Minerva to keep an eye on him." Lucius sighed again and brought himself out of his revere. "He wants to come and see you but wasn't sure what reception he would get."

"He was a boy trapped in a man's game. He will always be welcome here," Severus quietly replied hoping that he could help Draco turn back into the sweet boy he'd known before Hogwarts and too many lessons about pureblood ideology had changed him. "Do you have a ward?"

Lucius barked a laugh. "Me? A former Death Eater who nearly killed Harry Potter in the Department of Mysteries? Narcissa keeps asking, it's the only thing that keeps her going sometimes."

"Come to dinner," he said before he could stop himself.

Lucius looked stunned but Severus didn't take his words back. He's always felt relaxed with the older wizard and Narcissa had always been kind to him and Draco was his godson after all. "Tonight. Lucy needs some company and I'm sure Narcissa will fuss over her."

"Oh, Severus," the soft voice of Narcissa Malfoy gasped from the doorway. Draco was stood behind her looking nervous but hopeful. "Are you sure?"

A small smile flickered across his face. "I need someone to make sure I have not turned into a dunderhead Gryffindor."

Draco laughed, "From what Professor McGonagall tells me you've already gone soft."

"Have not," Severus huffed which was all the confirmation his friends needed to know that the meddlesome Gryffindor witch was right. "Is there anything in particular that you would like?"

"Nothing extravagant," Draco said. "We're meeting Hermione's parents tomorrow." At his godfather's raised eyebrow he explained, "I decided that I want to know about muggles before I judge them any further. And I'd never date _Granger_. She's all over _Weasel_ anyway, Merlin only knows why."

Severus smirked. There was the Draco he knew.

"We'll be over at eight," Narcissa said and pulled her family from the shop as a crowd of people filed in.

Realising that he hadn't told them where he lived Severus sent his patronous after them**.**

* * *

**Sorry this is days late, I had a hectic weekend at work - I did 23 hours in two and a half days! And since then I've been more or less comatose until last night when my internet decided to die. But, at last here it is! **

**Huge thanks to: PeacefullStar, Aviva Tsuion and How to be bellatrix 101 for the reviews and favourite!**

**J.K. Rowling Owns Harry Potter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Dear Miss Heart**  
**Chapter 7**

Before going home that night Severus stopped by a wine shop in muggle London. It was a place that had all kinds of wines and he knew it to have a good reputation. He knew what he was looking for and so didn't stay there long. He had Lucy to get back to.

"I'm not going soft," he muttered to himself as he walked out the door and disapparated home.

He landed in the back garden by the kitchen door and immediately stepped in because it was raining.

"Gruffy is going to be making a chicken dish Master Severus if the Malfoy's will be liking it," Gruffy told him as he made a desert.

"That will be fine. You will be joining us of course?"

"Oh, no I don't think the Malfoys will be liking that, sir."

"The Malfoy's can like it or leave," he said flatly. "They are not the same as they were during and before the war."

"Mistress Bellatrix killed Gruffy's friend Dobby. Mistress Narcissa –"

"Is nothing like her. No harm will come to your family."

The elf looked unsure but nodded. "If Master Severus is sure."

"I am. Where are the children?"

"Miss Lucy is showing Whisper what a mud pie fight is."

Severus groaned and headed back outside to find

the girls. It didn't take long as they threw mud pies at him. He just looked flatly at them and pointed to the door. They sullenly walked in making sure to take their shoes off and put them on the mat that sat to the side of the door.

Severus cleaned them and himself up and then looked down at them. "We have guests coming over at eight tonight, please dress smartly."

They silently walked out of the kitchen but as soon as they were by the stairs they began to laugh and ran to their rooms. Severus sighed and supposed he should clean up too and so headed to his room.

* * *

Before anyone realised it was eight in the evening and there was a pull on the bell at the door. Everyone was sat at the lounge and they all paused for a moment. The bell had never been rung before. Lucy smiled and then went back to the game of elfin snap she was playing with Whisper. Severus stood up to answer the door.

Before he opened it he straightened out his smart jumper and told himself that he could do it and it would all be fine. Then he put not a smile, but a contented expression on his face and pulled the door open. A small smile automatically lifted the corners of his mouth when he saw that they were all playing the perfect guest and each carried a small present that was obviously wrapped for a girl.

"Come in," he said and stepped aside.

"It's beautiful, Severus," Narcissa smiled and passed him her cloak. He vanished to the cloak room. "But you don't have any decorations up."

"It's Lucy's birthday Christmas Eve, Mother," Draco answered for him. "Perhaps he doesn't dare."

"Just like Minerva," Severus muttered, silently curing Hermione Know-it-all turned Blabber-Mouth Granger. "Can't keep anything to herself. Dinner will be ready soon. We're sat in the lounge."

"Isn't this an old Prince house?" Lucius asked.

"Yes but it was sold off."

"And only someone with access to the Prince vaults knows the location of this one so rumour suggests."

"My mother was a –"

"She's beautiful, Severus!" Narcissa gasped when she saw Lucy through the open doors to the lounge.

Lucius and Draco nearly agreed with her but then they saw that she was playing a game with a young elf and there were another three in there and they were all wearing clothes and looked to be on level footing with their master. They came to an abrupt pause in their speech but kept their opinions to themselves so as not to anger their hoast.

"Granger has converted you, Severus?" Draco asked.

"Muggles outlawed slavery a long time ago and for good reason," he pointedly replied as if issuing a challenge.

Lucius smirked. "She will grow into an interesting young woman I'm sure, Severus."

"She's already interesting enough," he told them. "Lucy?" he called her over.

She stood up from her card game and walked over to her Pa with a smile but it fell when she saw Narcissa and tears entered her eyes.

"Lucy?" he asked.

"Her sister killed Mum," she said.

Narcissa gasped and knelt down to Lucy's level and cupped her cheek with a warm hand. It was warm like her mother's used to be and it made her miss her more. "Lots of terrible things happened in the war, Lucy. We'll make it up to you."

"You can't bring her back, Mrs. Malfoy," Lucy quietly replied. "But that's ok because it's not your fault she's gone. And she's always with me here," she touched her temple, "and here," she touched her heart. "Just like Bellatrix is always with you too no matter how much you miss her. And maybe she wasn't all bad. She must have looked after you."

Surprised at the maturity in the child's words and wisdom, Narcissa answered her as if she were talking to an adult, "I don't think she was ever good, but she looked after Dromy and me. But enough about that," she said with a forced smile. "I suppose Severus has never told you this, but you should never go to a dinner party without a gift for the hostess. Here," she gave Lucy the brightly wrapped gift. "But it's bad luck to open it before they've left."

"I'll put it on the table," Lucy replied with a smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Take these too," Lucius said and held his gift out to her. Severus was right she was a very interesting child.

"Share this one with your friend," Draco said with a wink. He was more used to the idea of elves being on equal footing to wizards thinks to Hermione prattling on about it a lot. They were Head Boy and Girl and shared a living space. It was like a 'flat' apparently and Hermione had been far too excited about it and then ranted at him for a whole day when she found out that they had their own personal house elf. It was no wonder they were friends.

"Thank you, Misters Malfoy," Lucy smiled and put the gifts on the coffee table.

Severus introduced the Malfoys to Gruffy, Whimsy and Rusty an then dinner was ready. They went into the kitchen since there wasn't a formal dining room and ate in there. The Malfoys looked like it was a strange experience but didn't comment.

"You'll be in a smaller kitchen tomorrow if the Grangers don't have a dining room and if they do it will be a small one," Severus told them.

Lucius looked appalled, Narcissa surprised and Draco determined. Severus wondered how close he and Miss Granger were.

"Dobby was Miss Granger's friend," Whimsy passionately began. "Dobby told us all about Miss Granger's work to free elves. Miss Granger is a wonderful woman!"

"You will have to excuse them, Whimsy. The Malfoys are used to a house bigger than this," Severus intervened.

Fortunately the rest of dinner passed well enough although Lucius looked uncomfortable at being placed next to Gruffy. He didn't comment though and made conversation with him if a little stiltedly. Lucy was bombarded with questions from Narcissa and Draco talked to Whimsy and Severus. Everyone enjoyed themselves that night and when the Malfoys had to leave Severus found himself a little disappointed.

Perhaps it was the glass of wine talking when he felt it hit him, but he knew he was a little sad to see them go. Since the war he'd only had one guest here and that was Minerva. He talked to Hermione when she came into the shop the other day and answered her letters when she asked him something about a particularly complex potion she was studying, but he realised he'd been lonely even with Lucy and the elves. He valued their company but sometimes he maybe needed people he'd known for years to talk to.

And if he was feeling that how was Lucy coping with having only one friend?

"Something is troubling you, Severus," Lucius stated as they walked to the door.

"Just something I will give some thought too. Allow me to give you some advice, Lucius. I know that you're only going to the Grangers' tomorrow because Draco asked you to go, but go with an open mind. Learn about them and from them. Make friends with them."

Instead of the raised eyebrow that he had expected Lucius turned deep in thought.

"And not just because it will benefit your image and social standing," he stipulated because the man would stoop that low. "From what I have heard from Miss Granger her parents are intelligent people and they do know about our world. Perhaps, later down the line, they will be able to advise you in ways that other witches and wizards cannot."

Lucius looked at his old friend with concentration in his eyes. "I'm not sure how far I believe you, but I will try."

"Perhaps then it would interest you to learn that I am half blood."

"Really?" Lucius exclaimed in a very un-Lucius like way. "Well… I will think about it."

"Lucius, let's not trespass any longer," Narcissa called.

"You're not trespassing, Narcissa," Severus replied with a smile.

"Is that an invitation to visit more often?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"It is."

She smiled and then turned away when Draco called out to her.

"One more thing, Severus," Lucius said before he left. "Will you put a good word in at the ministry?"

Severus nodded.

* * *

**Another crazy weekend at work and a few bad nights sleep and a bruised eye (from apparently thumping myself in my sleep) later and here is another chapter, sorry it's late, but I hope you liked it! **

**Thanks to: ****_oreomonstar, IlovesykesTW, jau2, How to be bellatrix 101, ohmyfickleheart, JessChen_**** and****_ crazyreader2011_**** for reviews,** **favourites and alerts, y'all are awesome!**

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter **


	8. Chapter 8

**My Dear Mis Heart**  
**Chapter 8**

A few days later after a very successful trip to the Natural History Museum (which they only got half way around because Lucy read everything and insisted on doing the other half soon) Severus found himself closing early on Wednesday as usual and then telling Whimsy that he would be late home because there was something he had to do.

He knew the head of the auror department had half days to and since that was now one Harry Potter he found himself out side Grimmauld Place once more. He paused in front of the door for a moment pounded by memories but then pushed them aside. The memories of this house weren't happy exactly, but they weren't bad either. He pushed open the door since Harry was making a racket upstairs somewhere with a power tool and wouldn't hear his knock anyway.

Once inside he was glad to see that the elf heads were gone and when he peaked into the room next to the door he saw that the portrait of Mrs Black was gone and the family tree in the other room was gone too. He decided it had something to do with Hermione and headed upstairs. The banister looked like it had been sanded and polished, the stairs had been tended to as well and there was an electric light on each landing. He smiled softly because although he might not have liked Black he liked the house and was glad to see that it was finally getting the care and attention it deserved.

He found Harry in the room he knew Hermione and Miss Weasley had used when they were here. He was sanding the floor. Severus reached down to the switch and flicked it off.

"Oi what are you – Severus?" Harry asked and took the goggles and ear defenders he was wearing off just in case that helped him more clearly identify the man in front of him.

He'd heard from Hermione a few days ago when he saw her that he was alright and looked ok, but he didn't think he'd see Severus stood in his home for a long time.

"You amazing man, Harry," Severus said and crossed the room to pull him into his arms.

Harry unquestioningly hugged him back and held on tight. He'd been really worried about the man for the past sixth months despite the paper reports and the occasional person telling him he was fine. Seeing him was all that made Harry believe it.

"Let's go and get some tea," he suggested.

Severus nodded and wiped some tears away. Harry couldn't quite believe that his snarky potions professor was crying even though he'd seen it in the memories he'd given him, but didn't comment. He'd learned a lot about the man in those ten minutes and knew when to leave him alone.

Even as the tea was being made Severus said nothing but let the memories of the place filter through. Order meetings, coming in from a late night mission to recover in the kitchen and then leaving when Mrs. Weasley woke up, telling Harry that he had to take occlumency lessons…

"This was the only place I felt safe sometimes," he admitted. "The company was less than tolerable understand, but it was the only safe place back then."

"Tell me about it," Harry agreed. "Even Hogwarts didn't feel safe in sixth year."

"No comment on Gryffindors being the best company a man can have, Mr. Potter? Have you finally learned some sense?"

Harry laughed a little more than glad to see that Severus was recovered enough to attempt humour. It was a side of Severus he wanted to get to know more. "Do Gryffindors ever learn sense, Severus? Even the best of us?" he sighed.

Severus sighed too. "It's ok to resent him, Harry. I did in the end and still do sometimes."

Harry frowned, "But in the memory when you were examining his hand…"

"You can resent and care at the same time."

Both men were silent for a long while as they drank their tea and mused about their pasts. Neither of them had an abundance of happiness in their childhoods, just moments of bliss with friends and then a life time of one war or another.

"Dudley figured out how to use owl post," Harry said when both of the tea cups were cold. "My cousin," he clarified. "He asked if we could be friends."

"And?"

"I haven't replied yet. I'm not sure what to do."

"Give him a chance. You don't have to make peace with any of them if you don't want to but give them a chance."

"You've seen the Malfoys haven't you?" Harry asked in a rare moment of insight befitting a Slytherin.

"It seems years of teaching you potions was not a complete waste after all, Mr. Potter. Suffice to say, yes. I have seen Lucius, Narcissa and Draco and found them to be quite pleasant company. The war has changed them."

"I suppose I'll have to believe her now."

"I suppose you will as they told me they had quite a pleasant time at the Granger's when they had dinner. Even if the house was horribly small."

"Now that sounds more like a Malfoy."

"Draco is the best of them I admit. Just how close are he and Hermione?"

Harry chuckled. "Hermione's perfectly happy with Ron."

Severus nodded and then stood up. "Pass my regards onto Ron if you would. I have a child to get back to."

"Alright. But you are coming over for Boxing Day aren't you?"

"Yes. For the evening."

Harry wanted to protest but supposed that he should count himself lucky that he was coming at all. "Brilliant. I'll tell George to keep the practical jokes to a minimum."

* * *

**Back after Christmas and New Year break! Hope you like this chapter! **

**Thanks to: ****_Scorch-X, alexma, Rorschach in Blue Jeans and How to be Bellatrix 101_**** for reviews and favourites. **

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. **


	9. Chapter 9

My Dear Miss Heart  
Chapter 9

As soon as he landed in his front garden Whisper grabbed onto his hand. "Miss Lucy being hurt! Papa and Mama have helped her as much as they being able to!" she said really quickly and pulled him inside.

"Where is she?"

"Mama put Miss Lucy in her room, Master Severus sir," she replied.

Severus let go of the elf's hand and flew the rest of the way there. It didn't take a moment to fly up the stairs but it felt like an hour as he had to listen to Lucy's pained cries. He banged the door open.

"Pa!" she cried and held her arms out to him asking to be held.

Her leg was propped up on a couple of pillows and Whimsy was sat next to her trying to decide how to fix the leg. Severus didn't pick Lucy up but held her hand and then ran a spell over the leg. Her shin was broken and her ankle was fractured. The child should have been unconscious not awake and crying!

"Paaaaa!" she cried.

For a moment Severus wasn't sure he could do it, but he knew he had to. "Lucy, this is going to hurt."

"Noooo!" she wailed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Hurt stabbed through his chest and he had to force his emotions away.

"Master Severus be needing to make Miss Lucy sleep though it," Whimsy said in a calm voice.

He knew what she was telling him to do and it was cruel, but less so than making her feel everything. He took his wand out and stupefied her. He instantly loathed himself but she was still and peaceful. Her body was slack but didn't look at all like she was sleeping. Without hesitating he fixed the breaks and then gathered her into his arms. He was about to awaken her but Whimsy spoke.

"Master Severus didn't tell us where he be being. Master Severus could have been here sooner," she said and then disappeared.

Another knife stabbed though his heart. He never should have been so irresponsible. He cursed himself again and then woke Lucy. She looked straight into his dark eyes with her light ones and smiled.

"All better?" she asked.

"All better," he murmured and held her close. "What happened, Lucy?"

"I was playing with Bouncer on the stairs and slipped. He slipped too and hit his head. He's in the forest now."

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I should have been here sooner too."

"It's ok. You're here now."

"You still didn't tell me what you want for your birthday tomorrow," he said to change the subject.

She sat up and looked a lot happier. "Can I have an owl like the one we looked after?"

"An owl goes bored if she doesn't have post to deliver," he explained. "But I know someone who might have some birds you can look at."

"Can we go?" she asked with wide, excited eyes.

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"Malfoy cottage."

_Cottage_ wasn't quite the right word for the three story country house, but it wasn't anywhere near as large as Malfoy Manor which was what he supposed the occupants were comparing it too. It was a lot more welcoming than the manor too with flower filled gardens surrounding it. There were a few benches here and there, a few bird tables and fountains as well as a wendy house in the back corner. Snow covered everything.

"Draco's making a snowman!" Lucy exclaimed and ran over to the side of the house.

Severus watched her run over there and jump into Draco's outstretched arms. Draco was smiling and laughed with her when she accidentally knocked the head off the snowman. In a window that was slightly ajar Narcissa and Lucius looked down at them with smiles on their faces. It was the first time they had heard their son laugh in years.

"I wonder why they're here," Lucius mused.

"Does it matter?" Narcissa asked and wiped a tear away as she leaned into her husband's side. She was glad she had insisted on moving out of the manor while they recovered and was even more so that Severus and this little girl were in their lives.

Lucius held her tightly and pressed a kiss to her head. "Not at all."

Down below Severus saw them together and allowed a smile softly glimmer in his eyes. He was glad they were recovering too. They deserved it as much as anyone. A few minutes later they joined him watching the children make the snowman and then have a snowball fight.

"What brings you here?" Lucius asked as they watched.

Severus explained about the accident.

"Well we do have one bird that doesn't get on so well with the others but is alright otherwise. Nothing special of course, but well enough. I'll just go and get him."

Severus and Narcissa were quiet for a moment before she turned to him.

"Thank you, Severus. You have no idea…" she cut off as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"He's my godson, Narcissa. First and foremost."

"But you didn't have to protect him not when you didn't believe –"

"Oh for the love of God, woman," he growled when she tried and failed to stop crying and tried to staunch the flow of her suddenly runny nose with the back of her and. "And use a tissue," he ordered and pulled one from his pocket.

She took it and forced herself to calm down. "Let me thank you, Severus. For looking after him when he first got to Hogwarts, for teaching him more than you had to, for protecting him after that… I know he wouldn't have made it if it weren't for you."

"He is my godson, Narcissa," he replied and passed her another tissue.

A few moments later Lucius appeared with a parrot of some kind on his hand. He beckoned Lucy over and knelt down to her level. "Severus told me you would like a bird."

Lucy looked at the parrot. It was mostly green but the feathers above his beak were the colour of a crisp red wine and his crown was mauve. He looked really clever too and like he could get up to a lot of mischief. She smiled it him.

"Hello," the parrot said.

"Hello," she replied.

"Do you want him, Lucy?" Severus asked.

"Yes please, if I may!" she beamed.

"Then let it be an early birthday present from all of us," Lucius said and put the bird on her hand.

The bird quickly walked up to her shoulder and whispered in her ear. Lucy giggled.

"He's telling secrets again," Narcissa said.

"I've trained him to carry messages verbally," Lucius explained. "Trouble is sometimes he doesn't know when to keep quiet."

"He says you like me very much, Mr. Malfoy!" Lucy said.

Lucius smiled, "It's hard not too and if that be the case you must call me Uncle Lucius."

She hugged him round the neck. "Thank you, Uncle Lucius."

"Ow!" Narcissa exclaimed and turned round to face her son as snow slid down her dark hair. As she did so it fell from its clasp to tumble down her back. "Draco!"

"It was meant to hit Severus!" he kind of yelped kind of pleaded.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes and made three snowballs hit him in quick succession and then made one hit Lucius too.

"I think it's high time we got out of here, Lucy," Severus said.

"Me too," she agreed and reached up to hold his hand.

* * *

**I know it's been a while, sorry, got caught up in festivities and it's exam season. However I'm taking a break since I've got to acclimatise my new cockatiel to living with me. I called her Minerva - she's mostly grey and my mother suggested 'what's-her-face McGonagall' first so, yeah, it wasn't just me being totally sad! It it sad or cool? I'm not sure I've decided yet lol Anyway, please leave a review. **

**Unfortunately I can't do the usual thanks for reviews/favourites as I've done something to my email inbox, but the names I do remember are _How To Be Bellatrix 101_ and _Siriusly_... Siriusly somebody or other. Sorry I can't remember the name properly, but thanks for the alert anyway! And thanks to everyone else too!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Dear Mis Heart **  
**Chapter 10**

The next three days were spent opening presents and eating too much food as was expected for Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing Day. More importantly Christmas Eve was Lucy's birthday and she enjoyed every moment of it. She woke up early, much to Severus's displeasure since she woke him up each day and then kept him busy until dinner. She opened her gifts in the morning and liked each and every one of them and then the next day she spent a long time looking at all the decorations that were all over the house before opening the rest of her presents and then Boxing Day evening came around.

"Are you ready yet?" Severus irritably asked Lucy. For some reason he was nervous and couldn't stop moving for five seconds at a time.

"Yes, Pa!" Lucy said in exasperation and picked Honey, her parrot, up from his perch and put him on her shoulder.

"Finally," he muttered.

At the same moment Gruffy, Whimsy, Whisper (and Happy the pygmypuff) and Rusty arrived at the bottom of the stairs each holding a gift to give to Mrs. Weasley. Together they disapparated and arrived at the Weasley home.

It was exactly as Severus remembered it and held all the warmth he expected it to. Lucy squeezed his hand a little as if sensing his apprehension and smiled up at him.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said with a decisive nod of her head and knocked on the door.

A second later Fleur Weasley answered it.

"Severus!" she exclaimed and briefly hugged him. "Et Lucy! Oh, elle est tres belle!"

"Merci becoup. Et vous," Lucy replied in perfect French.

"Come in, come in!" Fleur said and stood aside for them and greeted each of the elves in turn. "We're just about to eat. I'd get there first to make sure you actually get some. These boys don't ever seem to get full!"

"I heard that, Fleur!" Bill said from round the corner. "Who are you –"

"Severus!" Miss Ginevra Weasley screeched, ran down the stairs and pulled him into a rough, rather painful hug.

Severus staggered for a moment but then she was gone and had hit him in the chest.

"You don't floo call!" she hit him again, "You don't write and then you just turn up!?" another hit, "We've been worried sick about you!" another hit, "How would you like it if –"

"Ginny Weasley!" the Weasley matriarch snapped and pushed her way though the sudden gathering of Weasleys, Grangers, a Potter, a baby Lupin and various girlfriends. "Now, Severus, Lucy, come this way and get some food before this lot eat it."

Somehow they all managed to fit at the table though Lucy opted to it on her Pa's lap much to the amusement of Ron, George and Ginny who apparently still thought of him as their potions professor. He ignored the wide eyed stares and made a plate of food up for himself. Lucy ate things as he put them down which he didn't notice at first.

"Where's…" he began.

Lucy giggled. Problem solved. He poked her in the ribs and she laughed some more.

"Would you like another plate, Severus?" Molly asked with an indulgent smile remembering a time when her children did that.

"No!" Lucy happily exclaimed and ate the last carrot stick.

Severus shrugged which made all of the Weasley children choke on the food they had quickly stuffed in their mouths. They all wished they had a picture because no one would believe them if when they told them. _Professor Snape_ _shrugging_? The very idea would get a normal man examined in St. Mungo's!

"Well serves you right stuffing that much in your mouths," Molly told them and then went back to her plate. Her every empty plate.

"It looks like we've been too slow tonight, Molly," Arthur grinned as his plate too was empty.

"Oh… You…" she tried to scald but couldn't because she was trying not to smile.

The whole meal was a noisy affair in which Severus found himself laughing along with the rest of them and not minding the in door fireworks so much just so long as they didn't touch his plate.

Once the meal was over Lucy was swept away by the females in the house and the men went into another room leaving Molly and Severus in the kitchen. Molly set dishes to wash and made a pot of tea which she put in front of Severus and then sat opposite him.

"It is good to see you again, Severus. Ginny is right. We have been worried about you," she said.

"I needed time," he replied looking into his cup trying not to sound choked.

As soon as the war was over and he realised he had survived he'd been angry. He had expected to die in the shrieking shack and had welcomed his early demise with open arms. For those first few weeks after the war he'd been angry, wondering why he hadn't got at least one wish granted after all that he had done, all that he had _sacrificed_. Surely he _deserved_ the only he had ever asked for. He had refused to see anyone for weeks. People had stayed away much to his relief because he did want to see them. He hadn't thought he deserved company or even this second chance at life.

But then he'd seen the situation from a different perspective. He had a _second chance._ So far in his life he'd never had anything he wanted apart from Lily's friendship which he had then ruined. But Lily had a son. A son he'd only seen as hers as well in what he thought were his last moments. He hadn't been able to fix things with Lily, but perhaps he could fix things with Harry. Harry who he had seen grow from boy to man and had resolved himself to despise just because he looked like his father. He'd spent time looking back, analysing everything that the Potter brat had done and slowly he'd become Harry Potter, a wonderful, brave man who had sacrificed his very life for those he loved. Sure he got lucky and survived, again, but the boy deserved it.

And if Harry deserved it then maybe he did too.

It took time for him to start his life afresh. He didn't want to go back to teaching because all the change in the world would not make him like loud, obnoxious children and hormonal teenagers who could not appreciate the fine art of potion brewing. So the shop it had been and he'd settled into the role easily.

Still it had taken months for him to pluck up the courage to talk in depth to people from the Order who came to visit him, even longer to talk to Hermione and Ron. Even longer still to talk to Harry and the Malfoys.

Reflecting on the past few months he decided that Lucy had brought about the biggest change in him. She didn't know who he had been during the wars. She didn't have expectations of him beyond being a parent figure – someone to house, feed and clothe her. Yet somehow she had wormed his way into his heart in an incredibly short space of time and had made his days enjoyable even if she could be loud and obnoxious. She made his days ever varying and he had to be strong for her. Parents were supposed to be strong and he wanted to be strong. He wanted to be anything other than his own parents who turned to drink and hid behind words and violence.

He wanted to be good.

And now he was.

Yes he had some healing to do and he still had to rebuild aspects of his life and mix in with society more often, but now that he had this little girl in his life he had a real reason to push himself into society. A reason to look forward to life and living it.

He thought he'd never heal. Time it seemed, and people, worked wonders to heal fractured souls.

"And now that you've had enough time you'll come over at least once a month to ensure your Lucy gets a healthy dose of sugar in her system."

"She manages that well enough on her own," he snorted and managed to make it dignified.

"I've no doubt. Did Hermione tell you that the Malfoys are coming over here for New Year?"

He spluttered on his tea and stared at her.

"I thought exactly the same thing when she told us _they_ had asked if it would be alright. We said yes obviously even if only to show Draco what a real family does –"

"They're different now," he said defensively. "They've taken time to heal too and they _are_ a normal family! They had a snowball fight the day before Lucy's birthday."

This time it was Molly's turn to spit out her tea and look completely surprised. "Well I never!" she managed to say. "Well, you should come to. It will help keep the peace if nothing else."

"Ronald is jealous?" he asked even though he didn't really have to. Throughout his time at Hogwarts he'd seen the boy's tendency to slip into jealousy even when it was over something completely ridiculous. "It will do him some good to see Hermione and Draco interact outside of school."

"So you'll come?"

"To keep the peace," he nodded.

Molly sighed in relief. "Thank you. Now, shall we go and see the mischief your daughter is getting into?" she asked and bustled out of the room.

For a moment, for the second time in less than two weeks, Severus was rooted to the spot. _His daughter._ He liked the sound of it and hearing someone say it made him more proud than he ever imagined it could have. He smiled to himself and then followed Molly to the lounge where Lucy was sat on Fleur's knee telling stories about living with him. Currently she was talking about throwing mud pies at him with Whisper.

Molly walked into the room and sat on a stool but Severus leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed and leaned his head on the door frame surprised to hear his thoughts turning to when his home would be full like this in the festive season. He'd never had laughter in his house when he was a child and he didn't want Lucy to grow up with the same. She was going to grow up in a house that was full of laughter and singing and _happiness_.

A few minutes later Hermione saw him silently walk away with a happy smile one his face and smiled too. She was glad he came and, though no one would tell him because they knew he wouldn't thank them for it, everyone else was glad too.

* * *

"Little Lucy's falling asleep," Arthur said looking over at the small girl who was curled up in Bill's arms listening to him talk about curse breaking. She yawned and her eyes drooped.

"I think it is perhaps home time," Severus said and levered himself out of the chair. He'd never fully recovered from Nagini's bites or the many crucios he'd been given in the war and they were starting to tell on cold nights. George looked ready to support him but the potions master sent him a glare. The brat just chuckled.

He walked over to Bill and gently took _his daughter_ in his arms. She moved to put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't wake up much but snuggled close to him realising that in a moment they'd be in the cold.

"Do you mind if Gruffy stays a bit longer?" Ron asked from the floor. He was playing Risk with various members of his family who were pared up as well as Gruffy, Harry and Hermione who were each on their own and winning.

"He's a free elf, Ron. He can do whatever he likes."

Molly followed him to the door and made sure he had both his and Lucy's cloaks. "Do come again, Severus," she reminded him.

"Perhaps you would like to come for dinner soon?" he asked feeling slightly awkward.

She smiled. "We'd love to. Some time after new year to let all the food go down?"

"I look forward to it," he nodded and stepped outside. "Thank you," he said and disapparated straight into Lucy's room.

She woke up a little and groaned. "Was sleepin'."

"Well now you can get ready for bed."

She shook her head and buried it deeper into his hair. He sighed but supposed he could let her off as it was the festive season. He lay her down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"What is it, Pa?" she asked and touched her hand to his face.

He smiled. "I thought you should be the first to know. I love you."

She sat up and hugged him. "I love you too. This is the best present ever!"

"That it is, my dear Miss Heart," he softly murmured. "It most certainly is."

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while but I've been busy revising - well... my teacher's think I've been revising and life sorta caught up with me. **

**Thanks go out to: _Myki Fri, __Croonsgirl and How to be bellatrix 101_ for reviews, favourties and stuff.**

This is the final chapter, yes I have decided to end it here despite my initial A/N I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who has supported this story in some way :D


End file.
